


RuPaul's Academy of Art

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Art School, Drama, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Utica had been wanting to go to art school ever since she found out about it. Once she musters up enough money and courage, she finally goes a while after graduating high school. It seemed like a dream, but in reality, it wasn't. What will Utica do when she has to face popular bullies and confess her love to her roommate? Hearts will be broken, lives will be taken. Stay tuned for the ride of a lifetime.
Relationships: Alaska/Sharon Needles, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Gottmik/Utica Queen, RuPaul Charles & Michelle Visage, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> enjoyyyy my gorgeous little nuggets <3

Utica sighed as she awoke from her deep slumber. Today was the big day; it was time for art school! She'd been a master painter all her life, and now that her aunt sold the the farm that'd been in her family for generations, she had enough money to go. Utica opened the bible app in her phone and turned on the thing where it reads for you and rapped along to the words. She hopped in her bright purple 1962 Volkswagen Transporter and drove to the art school in Los Angeles, RuPaul's Academy of Art!

-

When Utica arrived, she was tired but work must be done. She trembled in fear as she stepped into her dorm, and standing there was none other than Gottmik! Utica pressed her fingers together and made puppy eyes.

"U-um hi, I'm Utica. I'm a big fan uwu." Gottmik turned around with a smile on his face.

"Hi Utica! What brings you to art school?" Utica didn't wanna brag, although she could. She WAS the best painter in Minnesota after all.

"I-" Before Utica could finish her sentence, a big titty goth girl barged into the room!

"ALASKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Utica flinched and trembled at her big scary voice and a singly tear rolled down her dry cheek in fear.

"Ugh, get out of here Sharon! Alaska's with Roxxxy and Detox!" The scary goth hoe snorted out a breath through her nose and nodded after Gottmik yelled back at her in annoyance.

"Heh heh. Thanks." She turned into a bat and flew away, and Gottmik went over to Utica.

"Who was that?" Gottmik patted Utica's bony back and stood her up from her primal crouching position.

"That was Sharon Needles. A class slut, F class artist." Utica goofily nodded and wiped the salty tears off of her face. Boy, art school was already scary.

-

"Attention people!" Utica sleepily rubbed her eyes as she yawned, looking at professor Visage.

"Utica, since this is your freshman year, why don't you stand next to me and introduce yourself to all the sophomores?" Utica's eyes widened and she felt her heart race. Oh no, no, no, no! Against her will, her legs starting moving and she stood by prof Visage. She looked at all the glaring people (except for Gottmik, he was actually nice) and gulped, making a comical sound.

"Hi, I'm Utica. I'm from Minnesota and-"

"No one cares, loser!" A girl with a drawn out voice and teased blonde hair said and the whole class laughed (except for Gottmik again).

"Pipe down you good for nothing little sluts- I mean, people." Utica rushed back to her seat and Gottmik gave her a pitiful look.

"Today, we'll be working on surrealism." Oh boy! Utica loved surrealism! They got to painting and once they were all finished, Utica was proud of her work. She'd painted a cat pooping on a bouquet of roses, and was so excited to show prof Visage.

"Utica, what do we have here?" Prof Visage looked at the painting and then back at Utica. Then at the painting and then back at Utica. This went on for some time.

"Dear Lord..." Prof Visage said, wiping sweat off her brow.

"This is a master piece!" She held up the painting and showed the class.

"Learn from the new girl, y'all!" Crickets. Utica held her head low and walked out of class once the bell rang.

"That painting was great, you're so talented!" Utica blushed at Gottmik's comment. Maybe art school wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Sorority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Utica accidentally signs up to be in the only sorority in school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put my heart and soul into this pls be nice xoxo

"Oh poop, oh turds!" Utica ran around her and Gottmik's dorm room frantically. Gottmik tried to calm her down, but no use.

"And you're sure you filed it?" He asked as Utica heaved and hoed.

"Yes! I thought I was signing up for pickle ball!" Suddenly, there was a knock on their door.

"AYO UTICA YOU IN HERE???" A raspy voice called out with the vigorous knocking. Utica opened the door and literally pooped her too tight flood jeans.

"THERE YOU IS. ISSA BOUT DAMN TIME, GET YO ASS READY WE BOUTTA GO TO DA HOUSE." There stood a screaming short girl with luscious locks and perfect makeup. Utica felt so self conscious, her hair was in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing a stitch of makeup save for the dirty red crayon she'd used as lipstick!

"Oh, okay, um-" 

"NO UMS, GRAB YO SHIT ILL BE STANDING HERE FOR 48 MORE SECONDS FOE I LEAVE." Utica quickly nodded and put on her dusty pink Birkenstocks.

"Bye Gottmik, I'll see you-"

"AIGHT ENOUGHA DAT. FOLLOW ME BITCH." The fiery girl grabbed Utica's hand and led her out of the dorms and down the block to the sorority house. It was huge! Utica had lived in her aunt's bunker for her whole life, this was like a palace! The girl opened the door and inside were all the girls from class.

"LISTEN UP YALL DIS UTICA." Utica curtsied and awkwardly smiled and the girls approached her in an ominous fashion, scowls on their faces until,

"Hi there! I'm Crystal! This is Trixie, Katya, Alaska, Roxxxy, Detox, Sharon, Gigi, Vanessa, and Brooke!" Sharon, the bat!

"Nice to meet you all." Rolaskatox crossed their arms.

"Why are you even here?" Utica heartily chuckled and wiped a tear from laughing out of her eye.

"Well, I signed up to be in pickle ball but here I am!" The girls rolled their eyes and Brooke walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm Brooke, head bitch of this house. You play by my rules or you get the chop, got it?" The chop? Utica didn't even know what that meant but she bit her chapped lip and nodded anyway.

-

After a long and tiring day of doing things such as all the girl's laundry and cooking for all of them, Utica cried herself to sleep that night on the musty carpet of the coat closet in the house, wishing she could be roommates with Gottmik again. How was she going to manage? She got on her Blackberry Q10 and texted her good friend.

'Mik, help! Get me outta here!'

'What's going on?'

'They're making me do all the chores and now I'm sleeping in the closet!'

'Shit, this isn't good. Those snakes! Okay, I'll be right over.' Utica shoved her phone back in her gaping vagina (she forgot her jeans had pockets) and waiting for Gottmik's arrival.

'I'm outside, sneak out!' Utica took a deep breath before getting up and opening the door. She quickly peaked around before taking comically large spy steps to the door. She opened it and darted out, gently closing it after she exited. Utica hugged Gottmik in excitement and they went back to their dorm.

"You saved me! How can I ever repay you?" 

"No need, I like you a lot, so. I MEAN-" Utica blushed and made an uwu face.

"I like you a lot too..." Before either of them knew it, they were kissing! Utica gently pulled away, face redder than a lobster.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Gottmik asked.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes!" They hugged and slept in the same bed, even though Miss Rona was still running around and they really shouldn't have even kissed but full send am I right?

-

As Utica was brushing her teeth the next morning, Brooke walked up to her and smacked the tooth brush right out of her hand. Utica spit out the tooth paste and looked at her in fear.

"What did I do?" Brooke crossed her arms and softly laughed.

"You were looking at Vanessa yesterday, weren't you?" Utica shrugged.

"She was talking to me, was I supposed to look at the wall?" Brook smacked Utica right then, making her fall to the wet bathroom floor!

"Don't smart mouth me bitch. You better watch your back." Brooke flipped her yellow-ish blonde, straw like hair and left. What in the heckity heck was that all about? Utica had a boyfriend now for Pete's sake! She rubbed her reddening cheek and rinsed her mouth before literally jumping in the shower.

"WE ARE FAMILY! DUN DUN DUN SOMETHING AND ME!" Utica danced and sung as she washed herself, jamming to the beat in her head.

"OHMYGOD UTICA SHUT UP!" That was none other than Gigi yelling! Utica quickly finished her shower and dried off before sprinting to her room. She changed into a ballerina leotard with a tutu and thigh high Demonia's, finishing off the look with her hamster's squished up turds as eyeshadow. When she got to class, standing there was Mr. RuPaul Charles, the dean!

"Oh heyyy kitty gurl, there you are!" He sauntered over to Utica and her knees wobbled in fear.

"Hello Mr. Charles." He laughed and waved his hand.

"No need for formalities, call me Ru. I wanted to personally congratulate you on your art piece, it's so good I've decided to give you a Bachelor's diploma right now!" Utica's jaw dropped. B-but she wanted to experience art school in the fullest, not one day!

"Thank you sir, but I really wanna stay the full four years." RuPaul did a lasso motion over his head and kicked his feet.

"Yuk yuk, you can get a Master's now." Utica felt tears welling in her eyes.

"B-but my aunt and I sold everything, we don't have any money for a Master's!" RuPaul giggled.

"Looks like that's your inner saboteur. Byeeee!" Utica dropped to her knees in defeat. What was she going to do?! She couldn't leave the love of her life and this dream, she needed to be here for four more years! All hope was lost, until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srsly tho don't stan NBB she's a literal piece of transphobic shit


	3. The Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gottmik and professor Visage try to help Utica stay in school, but shenanigans arise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have Kandy's rendition of that song on twitter stuck in my head and i've been thinking about it all day

The next morning, Utica packed up her Norwegian backpack (I forgot the name of it oops) and goofily cried. Snot ran down her lips and chin and dripped onto her hot pink gauchos and neon green Mary Janes. Her Abercrombie shirt that she'd had since 5th grade was drenched with salty tears as Gottmik rubbed small circles into her skeletal back.

"I-I just can't-" Utica inhaled in choppy breaths and blew her nose before continuing.

"Can't believe I'm leaving you, and this amazing school that I've been wanting to go to since I was in preschool." Gottmik frowned and pulled Utica into a hug.

"I'm not giving up this easily. I'll talk to the dean and see what I can do."

"W-weally?" Utice pressed her fingers together, furrowed her brow, and made uwu eyes.

"Yes, you better bet your flat pancake butt you're staying!" Utica clapped her hands together and jumped up and down, making her saggy boobs fly all over the place like that one anime gif. 

"Now let's go."

~ Sometime later ~

"But Mr. Charles, she has such talent but wouldn't you like to see her refine it even more?" Gottmik pleaded, holding his hands together. RuPaul brushed his fingers against his chin in thought.

"Well, I suppose you're right. Utica, you're back in the bachelor's program." Gottmik turned around and gave Utica the thumbs up and Utica screamed and ran in place in joy, almost dislocating her bony knees. All of a sudden, Gigi, Aquaria, and Kandy walked in!

"Congratulations hoe." Kandy said, flipping her hair and whacking Gigi in the face with it.

"Yeah, congrats! Even though nobody wants you here you bag of bones." Aquaria meanly said and Utica felt like crying.

"How about you all fuck off? You're all just jealous that Utica here has talent and you don't." Utica didn't feel like crying now.

"Whatever got milk, you're just jealous that we won't let you in our squad and never will." Another hair flip from Kandy, another whack in the face to Gigi. Gottmik rolled his eyes and turned to Utica as the girls sashayed away.

"We did it! Let's go get ready then go to class." Utica sniffled and nodded, feeling like crying again because of the harsh words from Kandy towards Gottmik. They walked back to their room and freshened up; Gottmik put on some fresh cologne and Utica brushed the dandruff out of her hair, leaving it a big frizzy mess. Darn, she thought, I look cute as heck! She and Gottmik walked to class hand in hand. Good thing Mik doesn't know I wiped with my hand and didn't wash it! She internally said, giggling at the devious thought. The two sat down in front of the class and prof Visage was excited to see Utica.

"Utica, you're back! Mr. Charles told me you graduated, what happened?"

"Well I-" Just as Utica began to speak, tomato hit her right in the back of her head! Utica got up and stormed over to the back row.

"Who threw this?!" They all laughed until Detox stood up.

"I did. What are you gonna do, fight me?" Suddenly, there were in a Mortal Kombat world! The one where you can throw the old lady to be exact. 

"Yes Detox, I will!" Utica put her first up and rocked back and forth, mad dogging the botox, filler, and implant filled girl. Utica dashed over and kicked Detox in the nose, decreasing her HP by half. Gottmik was cheering as the other girls quivered and shook in fear. Utica grabbed a piece of ply wood and hit Detox over the head, leaving her with 1 HP!

"FINISH HER!" Gottmik screamed and the other RuGirls shrieked in horror. Utica jumped up high in the air before doing a death drop on Detox, hitting her head with her dead fish smelling cooch! Detox died everyone went back to class.


End file.
